


Sherlollipops - I Can't Do This

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [144]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fake Relationship, Sherlolly - Freeform, Sherlolly Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An undercover case as an engaged couple turns problematic for one half the pair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - I Can't Do This

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2016  
> Day 3, Tuesday March 8: Non-Canon Undercover Cases

“I can’t do this, Molly.”

She turned to him in distress. “Sherlock, we have to do this! There’s no other way, you said so yourself!”

“Yes, but it’s not fair…”

“Life is rarely fair, Sherlock Holmes, I’m very sure your mother must have told you that at least once, just as mine did,” Molly interrupted him. She rose to her feet, walked over to him and laid a comforting hand over his, stilling the restless drumming of his fingers on his knee. “Look, it’ll be over soon. Once we flush the killer out, then we can go back to the way it was before. You and me, friends and colleagues. Like always.”

He flinched, and her eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed in suspicion. “Sherlock? Why do I have the feeling it’s not me you’re talking about when you say it’s not fair? That it’s not just my feelings you’re worried about?”

He looked ready to jump to his feet and run out of his flat and into the pouring rain, but apparently Molly’s gentle touch was enough to keep him in his seat. “Fine,” he said after a long moment spent avoiding looking at her. “Yes. It’s not you, it’s me. It’s my…feelings…that are being affected by this fake engagement.”

“Affected how?” Molly asked, trying not to let the sudden joy in her heart show in her face. It was bad form to smile when someone was confessing their upset, after all.

He finally met her eyes, and something of her own feelings must have shown because the smile she’d been fighting abruptly made an appearance on his lips. “You still love me,” he said in a tone of absolute wonder.

Molly nodded, finally allowing her lips to curve upwards. “Of course I do. And if I’d realized you felt the same way, then this fake engagement of ours wouldn’t have been a fake after all. Still doesn’t have to be,” she added, moving her hand to thread her fingers with his. She leaned closer. “William Sherlock Scott Holmes, love of my life, only man who’s ever really made his way into my heart in spite of being an utter prick at times, will you marry me for real?”

His kiss was all the answer she needed.


End file.
